The Other Side
by Edweis
Summary: /!\ SPOILER Chrono Stone. Il était l'un des leur, un Second Stage Children. Recueil d'OS sur Fei Rune.
1. Second Stage Children

Ohayô ! Ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas posté dis-donc !

Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que ce recueil d'Os est centré sur un personnage d'Inago Chrono Stone : Fei Rune. Sachant que cette saison n'est pour l'instant qu'en vostfr, j'imagine bien que certain ne l'auront pas vu (ou alors pas en entier), si c'est le cas, je vous déconseille vivement de continuer, en effet cette fiction contient de GROS spoiler sur la série (plus particulièrement les 10 derniers épisodes). Après vous faites comme vous voulez, mais je vous aurais prévenu.

Pour les autres, quelques précisions s'imposent :

**Personnages :** Fei Rune, Tenma et Saru principalement

**Rating** : T on va dire

**Genre :** Général

- C'est un recueil d'OS basé sur la série, il n'y aura donc rien de bien nouveau, j'ai juste l'intention de développer plus profondément que dans l'anime les émotions et réactions des personnages.

- Les chapitres/OS seront construits suivant différents point de vue, il ne dépasseront pas les 1500 mots je pense et chacun est consacré à un épisode.

Bref, maintenant que tout ceci est passé, on peut se consacré au principal. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic car j'adore le personnage de Fei, et surtout avec les SSC, ses parents etc. C'est un des rares personnages qui m'inspirent alors j'en profité. En plus, grâce à lui, CS est remonté grandement dans mon estime (il est passé de la dernière à la première place dans le classement de mes saisons d'IE préférées, pour vous dire). Au fait, ne vous étonnez pas si Fei est un peu plus Dark que dans l'anime, c'est un petit plaisir personnel que j'ai tenu à mettre en plce, sinon ce n'est pas marrant.

Pour ce qui est du Yaoi, il sera très ambigu. En clair, ne vous attendez pas à de la romance.

Bref, trêve de blabla, passons maintenant au premier OS, centré sur l'épisode 41 ! Où lorsque Fei passe chez les SSC !

* * *

**Second Stage Children**

_Un Second Stage Children._

_Fei est un Second Stage Children._

Trois petits mots. Seulement trois mots qui changeaient à eux seuls la face du monde.

* * *

Tenma se stoppa un instant devant l'entrée des appartements de Raimon, sans pourtant y pénétrer. Il savait que derrière cette porte, ses amis l'attendaient et par la même occasion des nouvelles, cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser leurs espoirs.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Le visage de Fei s'imposa immédiatement à lui sans qu'il ne puisse le chasser. Il revoyait ses yeux froids et son visage fermé, son manque de réaction lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si tout ceci était réel, si ce n'était pas un affreux malentendu instauré par Saru dans le seul but des les déstabiliser. Mais Fei n'avait pas démentit, et en cet instant, Tenma avait eu l'impression que le coeur de son ami s'était gelé.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers la porte. Sa main s'arrêta quelques secondes dans les airs, avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur l'écran tactile. Aussitôt la porte coulissa, laissant apparaître les Raimon rassemblés dans la pièce.

Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent, et chaque joueur porta son attention sur Tenma. Le silence était pesant, seulement troublé le vent qui soufflait au dehors.

**« Alors ? »**

Tsurugi fut aussitôt reprit par tous les membres de l'équipe qui s'affairait autour de leur capitaine. Mais malgré leur insistance ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, son regard fixé vers ses pieds.

**« Alors ? »** répéta-t-on.

Tenma releva les yeux et déglutit profondément. _Il devait leur dire._

**« Fei est un Second Stage Children. »**

* * *

_Souviens-toi, de tout._

_Il se revit quelques mois en arrière, un canon posé sur l'épaule, dirigeant une mission de destruction contre un des centres d'El Dorado. L'ordre était simple: détruire, tout détruire, sans pitié. Les Second Stage Children postés plus bas avaient réagi à son signal, et l'ancien gratte-ciel s'était transformé en décombres. Puis Saru était apparu et l'avait félicité._

_L'image changea et il se retrouva bientôt dans la Grande Salle, où tous les Second Stage Children se rassemblaient. L'unité Garu, _son_ unité, s'affairait autour de lui, écoutant attentivement ses ordres et se préparant à agir. Il les menaient d'une main de maître, mettant au point un plan parfait, infaillible, comme il savait si bien les faire._

_Il se sentit à nouveau transporté, mais cette fois-ci, il se retrouva dans une salle sombre, les appartements de Saru. Ce dernier lui exposait son plan, un petit sourire éternellement collé aux lèvres, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre._

**_« Fei... Tu es un de nos éléments les plus prometteurs, et c'est en toi que j'ai le plus confiance. Cette mission est sûrement la plus importante de tout notre histoire, celle qui nous permettra de vaincre El Dorado... Qui nous permettra d'être _****libres****_. _****»**

_Il s'agenouilla laissant Saru utilisés ses pouvoirs. Puis enfin, il vit une puissante lumière sortir de la main de son chef, l'englobant, l'aveuglant._

Fei se réveilla en sursaut, trempé des sueur. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se rallonger sur son lit, les yeux fixé au plafond. Puis, prit d'une envie soudaine, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre avant se s'asseoir sur le rebord. La douceur de la nuit l'envahit, chassant des sa tête toute pensée parasite. Les cheveux voletant légèrement à cause du vent, il ferma doucement les yeux et laissa apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Feida lui avait manqué. Maintenant qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire, il pouvait sentir à quel point il était attaché à ce lieu, à quel point il en avait besoin. C'était chez lui, l'endroit où il vivait depuis des années, où il avait grandi, où il s'était entraîné, amélioré, où il avait rencontré ses premiers amis, son équipe... Dorénavant, on ne pourrait plus lui enlever ses souvenirs.

Il ouvrit les yeux et porta son regard vers le ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit. La lune était belle ce soir. Sa chambre était la seule qui donnait une si belle vue sur le ciel, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangée. Observer à loisir les étoiles, les planètes où tout autre objet céleste était un réel plaisir qu'à Raimon il ne pouvait pas s'offrir.

A cette pensée ses yeux s'assombrirent. Raimon. Raimon qui s'était associé à El Dorado, cette organisation qui faisait de sa vie un enfer, qui les considéraient comme des _monstres _et qui ne souhaitait que voir leur perte. Ses dents se serrèrent. Tenma ne comprenait pas l'erreur monumentale qu'il commettait. Les membres d'El Dorado n'étaient que des pourris qui ne méritaient même pas de vivre. A cause d'eux, son père l'avait abandonné et les Second Stage Children étaient obligés de se battre pour leur liberté. (*)

Fei n'avait pas spécialement envie de blesser les Raimon, mais si jamais ils se mettaient en travers de sa route et l'empêchaient d'accomplir son devoir, il serait sans pitié. Il les détruirait, tous. Car il était un Second Stage Children et qu'il devait se battre contre ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas, c'était son destin.

* * *

(*) Je sais, dans l'anime, Fei dit que son père l'avait abandonné parce qu'il avait peur de sa force de SSC. Mais connaissant Saru, j'en ais déduit qu'il avait du lui faire un petit lavage de cerveau et lui implanté dans la tête que El Dorado avait manipulé son père, lui faisant croire que son fils était dangereux pour lui et que donc c'était de leur faute s'il l'avait abandonné. Vous me suivez ?

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver prochainement je pense.

Adishatz !


	2. Garu

**Oups, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la dernière partie, celle de point de vue de Fei. Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre plus long (2669 mots pour être précise). Bon, ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais c'est mieux que rien.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Level-5, cependant je tiens à remercier grandement les équipes de traduction, car une grande partie des dialogues provient de leur VOSTFR.**

**Concernant ce nouveau chapitre/OS, il concernera le match de Garu, c'est à dire les épisodes 44-45-46. Il y aura en tout Quatre point de vue différent, mais pas celui de Tenma. Dans l'anime ces pensées sont très claires, j'ai pensé que cela ne serait pas très intéressant d'écrire une partir de l'OS de son point de vue, du coup j'ai privilégié un autre personnage :D Vous remarquerez aussi que la dernière partie possède un style d'écriture un peu spécial... **

* * *

Installé confortablement sur son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur son bureau, Saru observait les derniers rapports de Feida. Tout était excellent. D'ici deux jours, les Second Stage Children auront gagné Ragnarök et seront les maîtres du monde. Son plan était _parfait_, infaillible, et rien ne pourrait empêcher les êtres les plus puissants de la galaxie de prendre la place qu'il leur est due, pas même El Dorado.

A la pensée de l'organisation, ses cheveux s'hérissèrent. Il les haïssait, les détestait et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, les voir ramper à ses pieds tout en le priant de les épargner. Ces sales chiens devaient payer pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, les Second Stage Children méritaient qu'on les admirent, qu'on les considèrent comme des êtres supérieurs, et non comme de vulgaires monstres. Il s'était juré qu'il emploierait tout les moyens possibles pour les éliminer, quitte à les tuer.

Ses sombres pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte.

**« Entre Fei**. **»**

En voyant l'adolescent, Saru s'autorisa un petit sourire. Fei était l'un des Second Stage Children les plus puissants, et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à lui, Feida n'avait plus aucune raison de perdre. El Dorado ne connaissait pas la totalité de son potentiel, ni le fait qu'il était sûrement le meilleur joueur des Second Stage Children - après lui bien entendu. S'en priver serait une idée complètement absurde.

L'Empereur se rassit correctement et invita son camarade à en faire de même. Ce dernier gardait un visage impassible. Il s'en félicita. Son subordonné n'avait pas changé, malgré son petit séjour chez Raimon.

**« Dis moi Fei... Que dirais-tu de mener l'équipe de Garu dans le dernier match de Ragnarök, celui qui signera notre victoire... ?** **»**

**«** **De Garu ? » **Son buste s'était légèrement redressé, et Saru comprit qu'il avait capté son attention.

**«** **Oui, l'équipe qui se battra contre l'El Dorado Team 03 de Tenma Matsukaze**. **»**

A cette mention, l'expression de Fei devint illisible.

**« C'est une mission très importante que je te confie, tu devras montrer à tous la puissance des Second Stage Children, leur prouver que nous valons mieux qu'eux, que nous somme faits pour régner ! Il est grand temps que le monde entier réalise notre supériorité ! ... Alors, acceptes-tu ?** **»**

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Le joueur réfléchissait, et Saru se demanda un instant s'il allait accepter. Mais lorsque Fei croisa ses yeux, une lueur de détermination dans le regard et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ses doutes s'envolèrent.

**« J'accepte.** **»**

_Oui, tout était parfait. Dans deux jours, El Dorado comprendrait qui sont les véritables maîtres du monde._

* * *

******« **C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible. **»**

Kinako posa ses mains devant sa bouche et retint un gémissement de terreur. Incrédule, elle essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Fei son fils, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, celui pour qui elle donnerait sa vie, venait d'entrer sur le terrain, du côté de Feida. Une grande tristesse l'envahit, Asurei l'avait pourtant prévenue, à partir du moment où Saru lui rendrait sa mémoire, il pouvait à tout moment le rejoindre. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il mènerait une équipe au tournoi de Ragnarök, et qu'il afficherait ainsi clairement son appartenance à Feida.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son mari lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur son fils, de le protéger de Saru, et elle avait failli à sa mission.

**« Oh Asurei... Pardonne moi. »**

* * *

Le sifflet retentit.

Les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, Yuuchi observait l'El Dorado Team 03 engager le match tout en restant immobile.

******« **Mais ils se foutent de nous ?** »**

Yuuchi lança un regard espiègle à leur milieu, une certaine Reiza.

******« **Peut être.** »**

Il saliva un instant devant son expression rageuse avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers son capitaine.

******« **Un, deux, trois...** »**

A quatre Fei pivota brusquement et fonça vers les buts.

******« **On dirait bien que le capitaine est en forme aujourd'hui ! Finalement, ça va être plus facile que prévu !** »** lui souffla Deck, un air arrogant accroché au visage.

Yuuchi hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Fei venait de réaliser un magnifique arrêt.

******« **C'est décevant. Dire qu'une équipe combinée est si faible.** »**

A côté de lui, Deck s'esclaffa devant la colère de l'équipe d'El Dorado. Yuuchi souffla intérieurement. Malgré que Saru lui ait effacé la mémoire et l'ait envoyé dans le passé, son capitaine était de retour et prêt à en découdre.

******« **Je vais vous montrer la puissance des Second Stage Children !** »**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Fei renvoya les ballon vers Pino qui le fit remonter aux attaquants avec une rapidité fulgurante.

******« **A nous de jouer maintenant.** »**

Yuuchi hocha la tête et suivit Deck. Leur mission était simple, passer les joueurs adverses avant de renvoyer le ballon vers Fei afin qu'il marque le premier but. Une formalité en somme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le stade tout entier criait en l'honneur de Garu.

Rokko bailla d'ennui tandis que Deck ne perdait pas une occasion pour se moquer de ses adversaires. Yuuchi lui, observait l'équipe d'El Dorado. Chaque joueur était stupéfait et cloué sur place, ils ne connaissaient sûrement pas tout le talent de Fei, ce qui leur conférait un avantage supplémentaire. L'adolescent allait se replacer lorsqu'il aperçu son capitaine discuter avec Matsukaze. Le brun lui criait visiblement quelque chose mais Yuuchi était trop loin pour l'entendre. Quoiqu'il en soit cela devait être assez intéressant pour que Fei y prête attention. Il craignit un instant que son capitaine ne retourne sa veste, mais lorsqu'il l'entendit s'exclamer qu'il était un Second Stage Children, ses doutes s'envolèrent, du moins, pour le moment.

Le match continua et Fei eu l'occasion de marquer un nouveau but ainsi que de blesser quelques joueurs, cependant Yuuchi ne put s'empêcher de douter de son capitaine. Ce Matsukaze ne perdait pas une occasion de le confronter et Yuuchi comprenait bien qu'il faisait réfléchir Fei sur ses intentions.

**********« **Fais lui confiance. lui souffla une voix suave dans le dos.** »**

Il se retourna pour tomber face à Guumi.

**********« **Je comprends que tu doutes de sa loyauté, mais regarde-le. Il n'hésite pas à aller droit au but, qu'importe qu'il y ait des joueurs sur son passage.** »**

C'était vrai, Fei poussait avec son épaule quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route.

**********« **Ne t'occupe pas de Matsukaze, cet idiot ne comprend décidément rien et ne veut pas faire face à la réalité, c'est un faible qui ne mérite pas notre attention.** »**

Yuuchi hocha la tête et repartit vers l'avant, Guumi avait le don de l'apaiser quand il s'inquiétait pour une broutille, ce qui était le cas ici précisément. Fei essayait juste de faire comprendre au capitaine d'El Dorado qu'il n'était plus de leur côté mais de celui de Feida dorénavant, il n'était pas entrain de les trahir.

**0O0**

Yuuchi serra les dents. Le match contre ces simples humains s'avérait plus difficile que prévu, surtout depuis que Zanark - ce traître - avant remplacer un de leur attaquant et avait réussi à égaliser.

**********« **A ce rythme là on va se prendre un autre but !** »** cria Deck.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs grogna de frustration. Il était hors de question qu'eux, des Second Stage Children, perdent ce match. Il chercha des yeux son capitaine afin qu'il leur apporte un peu d'aide, mais ce dernier était face à Matsukaze, les yeux dans le vide et une expression perdue sur le visage. Yuuchi allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque Fei releva brusquement la tête et fixa l'aile de Saru.

**********« **Mais qu'est-ce que fiche Fei !** »** s'exclama son coéquipier.

Leur capitaine ne répondit pas à Deck, Yuuchi n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu.

**********« **Tu veux perdre ce match contre de simples humains ou quoi ?** »** lui cria-t-il.

Il attendit quelques instants, mais Fei ne lui répondit pas. Il allait de nouveau partir à l'attaque lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts sortir d'outre-tombe.

**********« **Non, je ne veux pas perdre ce match.** »**

Yuuchi haussa un soucril, perplexe, ce n'était en tout cas par l'impression qu'il donnait.

Son capitaine ne bougea pas pour autant et il se retînt d'aller le secouer lui même.

**********« **Compris.** »**

Yuuchi écarquilla les yeux, une lumière s'éclairant soudainement dans son esprit. Il échangea un regard avec Deck ou luisait la même étincelle malsaine.

_Les choses sérieuses allaient réellement commencer._

* * *

_Gagner, gagner, gagner._

_**« Montre leur notre force !** **»**_

_Blesser, blesser, blesser._

_**«** **Montre leur qui sont les plus forts !** **»**_

_Détruire, détruire, détruire_

_**« Et montre moi que tu es vraiment revenu.** **»**_

******« **Compris. **»**

Fei se retourna vivement. Fou de rage, il planta violemment ses pieds dans les sol et activa son pouvoir.

Il sentait cette puissance mystérieuse monter en lui. Ce n'était au début qu'un léger chatouillis, mais petit à petit, elle remua l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait l'impression de la respirer par tous les spores de la peau, qu'elle prenait possession de lui, jusqu'à annihiler ses pensées. Elle voulait sortir, il le _sentait_, elle voulait libérer toute son énergie, briser ce corps qui l'enchaînait.

**********« **Wahah ah ! **»**

_Explosion, soulagement, puissance._

Puissant. Il était un Second Stage Children, un être doté d'une force supérieure. Saru avait raison, il devait leur montrer, à tous, qu'ils étaient les plus forts, il devait prouver au monde entier que les membres de Feida étaient supérieurs. Détruire Raimon ne serait qu'une formalité, un avant goût du sort qu'il réservait à El Dorado.

_Détruire, détruire, détruire._

**********« **Fei... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? **»**

Il fixa Tenma avec fureur. De quel droit l'empêchait-il d'accomplir son devoir, lui un simple humain ?

**********« **Arrête Fei ! **»**

Il n'écouta pas les cris de Wondaba sur le banc. Peut importait de toute façon, ce qu'il voulait, c'était gagner.

_Détruire, détruire, détruire._

**********« **Arrête Fei ! Ce n'est pas le football auquel tu veux jouer ! **»**

Un instant il s'arrêta.

**********« **Tenma... **»**

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à le faire changer d'avis ? Pourquoi...

**********« **_Détruis-les Fei ! Ils ne pourront jamais nous comprendre, on ne pourra jamais s'entendre. Leur existence est différente de la nôtre. Ce sont nos ennemis ! _»

Fei serra les dents. Oui, ils étaient leurs ennemis. El Dorado ne l'avait jamais compris, pour eux les Second Stage Children n'étaient que des erreurs de la nature, des être abjects qui ne souhaitaient que la destruction. C'était de leur faute si son père avait pris la fuite, s'il avait eu peur de lui et de ses pouvoirs. En s'associant à El Dorado, Raimon cautionnait leur gestes et acceptait qu'ils dénigrent les Second Stage Children,_ qu'ils le dénigrent lui_. Saru avait raison, il devait les éliminer, les détruire.

Pourtant, au plus profond de son coeur, il savait que c'était faux. Raimon ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ramener le football. Ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal, malgré qu'ils se soient associé à El Dorado, ils n'étaient pas une menace pour les Second Stage Children. Et puis... Il avait tout de même voyager avec eux pendant plusieurs semaines, ils avaient affronté des épreuves, surmonté des obstacles, ils étaient même devenu amis ! Pourquoi devrait-il absolument les éliminer ?

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser ainsi ! Raimon était leur ennemi, il ne les comprenait pas, il devait les détruire, comme tous les autres !

**********« **Je suis un ennemi ! Je suis un ennemi de Tenma et des autres ! **»**

Peut être était plus pour se convaincre lui même que ses adversaires, quoiqu'il en soit Fei ne perdit pas une occasion pour lui envoyer une nouvelle salve d'ondes télépathiques. _Les blesser, les détruire._ Voilà ce qu'il devait faire, c'était son destin.

**********« **Je suis un ennemi ! Je suis un ennemi de Tenma ! **»**

Sans plus attendre, il prit possession du ballon et fonça droit vers les buts. Il devait à gagner, _à tout prix_.

**0O0**

Face aux cages Fei se stoppa. A ses côtés Yuuchi n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. C'était le moment, l'occasion de marquer le but de la victoire. C'était simple, il n'avait qu'a tirer, et le ballon foncerait droit dans les filets. Shinsuke ne pourrait rien faire, Fei était beaucoup plus puissant que lui, toutes ses maigres tentatives seraient vaines.

En voyant le pauvre gardien se relever, Fei en profita pour lui envoyer de nouvelles ondes télépathiques tout en essayant de taire la petite voix qui lui disait d'arrêter. _Il devait l'éliminer. _

_Un but, juste un seul but._

Cependant, il ne put s'y résoudre. Quelque chose l'empêchait de tirer et de mettre un terme à cet affrontement. Il ne saurait définir exactement ce sentiment, peut être était-ce de la _culpabilité_ ?

**************« **Shinsuke...**»**

_**************« **Fei, le match est presque fini. Détruis-les ! **»**_

L'adolescent hésita un instant, ne sachant comment agir. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit la bonne solution, il devait sûrement y avoir un autre moyen...

_**************« **Détruis-les ! **»**_

Fei ferma les paupières et serra les poings. Saru avait raison, il était un Second Stage Children, il était _puissant_. Qu'importe qu'il détruise Raimon, il devait absolument gagner ce match, le destin du monde était entre ses mains.

_Détruire, détruire, détruire._

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de puissance monter en lui, plus puissante, plus _sauvage_.

_Détruire, détruire, détruire._

******************« **Détruire ! **»**

Il cria de rage, comme pour libérer son énergie, ses doutes, ses sentiments. Il cria encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il n'eut plus de souffle. Le stade entier avait disparu, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, d'être en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était _invincible_.

**********************« **Fei ! Fei, n'écoute pas ses ordres !**»**

L'adolescent se retourna vivement vers la voix. A la vue d'Helper X ses sourcils se froncèrent.

**********************« **Fei ! Arrête maintenant !**»**

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise.

_**********************« **Fei tu sais ce que tu dois faire.**»**_

**********************« **Fei, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit !**»**

**********************« **_Fei ! _»

_Fei, Fei, Fei._

L'adolescent fut soudain pris d'une violente migraine. Helper X était un membre de Feida, du côté de Saru, alors pourquoi lui demandait-il d'arrêter ?

Il ne savait plus où il en était ni qui écouter, tout son esprit était embrouillé. Une partie de lui lui demandait d'obéir à Saru sans poser de questions tandis que l'autre lui disait d'écouter son coeur et ses sentiments. Fei pris sa tête entre ses mains et s'agenouilla au sol. Sa douleur s'intensifia et ses doutes augmentèrent. Il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et ses membres refusaient de bouger.

**********************« **Fei !»

Au son de la voix de Tenma, il se releva brusquement, la douleur ayant totalement disparue, seulement, au fond de ses yeux, persistait un éclat d'horreur. Cependant, l'expression inquiète de son ami l'apaisa un moment. Tenma ne lui voulait pas de mal, il ne lui demandait pas de réaliser des choses horribles, il voulait juste récupérer le football...

**********************« **Ten...»

_**********************« **Fei !»_

Tremblant il se retourna vers l'aile de Saru. Pourquoi devait-il faire cela ? Pourquoi devait-il choisir entre détruire et perdre ce match ? Tenma avait-il raison lorsqu'il lui disait que ce n'était pas son football ? Qu'il valait mieux que ça ?

Il n'entendit pas Tobu lui prendre le ballon ni le coup de sifflet final. Tout avait disparu autour de lui, les joueurs, le stade, seul Saru assis sur son trône atteignait ses yeux. Ainsi que le _noir._

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_J'essaierai d'écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine, mais rien n'est sûr._


End file.
